Physiological coolants provide cooling sensation upon contact with the body (skin, lips, mouth, nose, or throat) through chemical interaction as opposed to physical cooling caused by cold or evaporation. An array of chemical compounds may be classified as physiological coolants. Carboxamides, specifically para-menthane carboxamides, represent the most commercially successful group of physiological coolants. Carboxamides as physiological coolants were discovered in the 1970s. While many physiological cooling compounds have been synthesized and commercialized, there still is a need for new physiological cooling compounds that meet specific requirements in particular applications and impart the desired cooling sensation.